The present invention relates to an oil heating equipment having a wick for sucking up and burning a fuel oil such as kerosene oil thereby heating the air in a room, the wick being adapted to be moved up and down between a fuel burning position where the fire is set on the wick and an extinction position where the fire is extinguished. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an oil heating equipment of the kind described, improved to limit the amount of rotation of the wick driving shaft for ensuring a stable burning of the fuel oil. The invention also aims at providing an oil heating equipment of the type described, wherein the ordinary extinction of the flame by manual rotation of the wick driving shaft can be made smoothly to leave no bad smell and, while, in case of an emergency in which an anti-earthquake device operates, the flame is extinguished in quite a short time to ensure safety.